


When flower petals fall...

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, it's complicated - Freeform, they live inside of a kdrama...I guess, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Korean dramas could be fun to watch. However, being a side character in one and also in love with the male lead really sucked big times. Especially, since there was literally no chance to ever end up together.But Byeongkwan had enough. He was sick of always just staying in his line and after all, the only thing he wanted, was to talk to Sehyoon one more time. So, no big deal, right?However, he had underestimated the change that his small wish would bring to everybody’s lives.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back bc I seriously have a problem and too many ideas and I just missed writing wowson okay TT and I seriously enjoy writing in this fandom the most so here I am again :)  
> Anyway…this story is special and I have no idea how it will turn out but yees…
> 
> I wanted to quickly show it to you guys to see what you think of the idea (that's also why it's not a lot yet, I'm sorry TT) So I'll be extremely happy about every comment or other kind of reaction :)
> 
> Well then...let's start.

Byeongkwan had probably fallen in love with Sehyoon, the first time he lay eyes on him. And how could he not have? Sehyoon was simply perfect. Beautiful, kind, funny and all in all just the nicest guy he had ever met. If he wouldn’t have immediately fallen for his handsome face, he would have done so for his personality not too much later. But what else would somebody expect from the male lead of a Korean drama? He was the star of their show; the guy that was supposed to make everybody’s hearts flutter and get the people in the other world to watch them. So, of course he was perfect and of course it also meant he was off limits, never ever reachable for Byeongkwan. It was common knowledge that it was predetermined for the other to marry THE perfect girl; the female lead, Miga. She was the counterpart to Sehyoon; the prettiest girl. Kind, sweet and smart, even though not as popular as her future boyfriend. However, that would change as soon as she would meet Sehyoon and they would fall in love, it all ending with them getting married and living happily ever after.

Meanwhile Byeongkwan himself was just a boring, average looking character who sometimes appeared in the back of the scenes but wasn’t important to the story in any way. That didn’t exactly mean, he couldn’t live a good live too, away from the spotlight, but he had met Sehyoon and destroyed this future himself.

The thing was, he hadn’t even been supposed to meet him. All the characters in their drama had their own, particular roles after which they lead their lives and acted accordingly. Now, there were some side characters that indeed got the chance to interact with Sehyoon, some even more than once, but Byeongkwan wasn’t one of them. His job was to watch and simply fill the space of the places Sehyoon went to, so that they didn’t look completely empty. Therefore, that day, the other had suddenly approached him, he had been convinced that he was dreaming.

* * *

  


“Hey.” Byeongkwan who was busy stuffing some books into his backpack looked up surprised. He recognized this voice, everybody would, but the fact that it was seemingly speaking to him made him think he had misheard it. There was literally no way that Sehyoon…but he couldn’t even form his whole thought, before he looked up and into the warm, dark eyes of the dream guy of probably every girl in their entire school and the other world. Some seconds passed in which he wasn’t able to do anything else than stare. This simply wasn’t possible. They weren’t supposed to ever talk to each other and still…Sehyoon had just greeted him and was now looking at Byeongkwan with a friendly and interested expression. However, when he realized he wouldn’t get a response anytime soon, he frowned and started to look a bit uncertain.

“Huhhh…I know we usually don’t talk but you looked friendly and…” Sehyoon hesitated and sighed, before he continued his explanation, “I’m new to this school and I forgot, where I have to go and who I’m supposed to ask and it’s my first mistake like this ever and I feel really bad about it, so I searched for someone who looked like he wouldn’t care and—”

“Wait, wait, wait, you need to slow down a bit or I won’t be able to understand you.” Byeongwan interrupted the nervous rambling of the other who immediately turned bright red what just made him look incredibly adorable.

“I’m sorry…I’m just really nervous right now. Now that I’m in Highschool, the expectations are getting higher and higher, you know…I could meet her at any moment.” At this the younger nodded sympathetically. He could just imagine the pressure Sehyoon was feeling.

“Don’t worry, everybody makes mistakes. Huuuh…as far as I know your room is down the hallway and then the second door to the right.” He recalled the information he had gotten some time before school start this year. Everybody had been so excited to have at least one of the protagonists on their school and even Byeongkwan hadn’t been able to not think about it and feel thrilled. It was a huge honor after all.

“Are you in my class?” Sehyoon asked and his eyes shimmered with hope, before it got replaced by disappointment, when Byeongkwan shook his head, suddenly feeling disappointed too. For the first time, he wished, he was a more important character. One that actually was allowed to speak to the other more often than just once because of a mistake.

“Too bad, I thought you were one of my friends. Well, maybe we’ll see each other again in the future.” This time he nodded, even though he knew there wouldn’t be a next time for them. Sehyoon had too many things to remember, he didn’t know which role everybody else played, but Byeongkwan knew his own position and it was his job to keep it and that also meant keeping his distance from Sehyoon.

“Well then…I have to go but it was nice to get to know you…huh what was your name again?” He asked.

“Byeongkwan.” Sehyoon smiled.

“Nice, I’m Sehyoon.” He introduced himself as if not everybody in their entire city knew who he was. After that he started to walk into the direction of his classroom, however without taking his eyes of the younger and his smile became even brighter.  “Have a good day and see you soon.” Then he finally turned around and left, while Byeongkwan stared after him, feeling a weird kind of sadness.

He didn’t know Sehyoon and still he felt like he had just lost someone precious. For the first time he asked himself why it was forbidden for him to get to know the other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…Maybe I should explain wtf is even going on:
> 
> I really like watching kdramas (even tho some of them are cringy and cheesy af but some of them are sooo good omg) and Idk when but someday I just thought about how kdramas suck for second leads (maybe it was after I watched “Reply 1997”…idk) and thought that would be a fun thing to write about. Yay…
> 
> Now how does this work;  
> Byeongkwan and Sehyoon pretty much live inside of a kdrama (ik that doesn’t make sense but it’s fiction after all). The idea is that dramas all play in their own different worlds (and sometimes two or three dramas even play in the same one (just think about it as parallel worlds)) and there everything just works according to kdrama logic (like it will just start snowing randomly and nobody even cares) and they know that sometimes people watch them and that is just how it is. Okay that is super confusing so let me explain it on an example:  
> Byeongkwan knows he is a side character and Sehyoon knows he is the protagonist (they are like celebrities in these worlds bc look at them…they always look perfect etc.) Anyway, when something special happens in Sehyoon’s life there is like a signal and he (and everybody near to him) knows that the other world can see him now. But usually they just live their lives normally except that Sehyoon’s life is kind of planned (what sucks in my opinion but he doesn’t know it any other way so…)
> 
> I’m sorry that was still too confusing and there is still so much more to explain but I’ll also do that in the process of the story so don’t worry…eventually it will hopefully make sense :”) you all know how confusing my stories can get by now :”D
> 
> I also hope, I'll be able to upload more soon (as always school sucks but I have a lot of time to write and think) so let's see :)


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I'm back :D thank you so much for the nice feedback on the first chapter, I have a lot planned and I'll try to do my best to make this ff as good as I imagine it :)
> 
> Btw, I think everyone of you has at least seen one Korean drama, right? So, you know that they always start playing music in important scenes and stuff (or just random). It's the same in this ff lol. That means, I'll add some links for music, of which I think it would fit the chapter (or that I listened to while writing) and if you want you can listen to it :)  
> Sometimes the music is mentioned in the chapters but often they won't even notice it, since music there is completely normal lol
> 
> If you have music, you think would fit, then of course you can tell me :D I would love to add more :)
> 
> Now here is the link to todays music on Youtube: [Because I only see you- Kim Na Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn1WZOg9QF0) :)

If anyone would ever ask Byeongkwan what he thought was the moment, when everything had started to become a complete mess, he would probably answer; on the Monday of the third week of his senior year.

He had just been sitting in the cafeteria, eating his lunch on his own (like always) and was trying to ignore all the girls next to him, gossiping about Sehyoon’s not yet existing love live, when the latter walked in and time seemed to pass slower. Actually, it didn’t just seem like it. Something about the other made the world move in slow motion, whenever he entered a room, and even though all windows were closed, Byeongkwan could swear he even saw his hair slightly get blown out of his face.

Since their first and last encounter, some years had passed but Sehyoon had just gotten even more handsome than before. They had never spoken again and Byeongkwan hated how much he wished to be able to talk to the other just one more time, even though he had probably already forgotten that he even existed. Sometimes the younger had imaged that, when they had passed each other in the hallways, Sehyoon had smiled at him but he was smart enough to figure that he had actually smiled at his friends and not him, because he still remembered him or something. He wasn’t allowed to after all. Every change could bring chaos and chaos would mean the end of their world.

Byeongkwan pushed away his half-finished plate, not feeling hungry anymore, and watched how Sehyoon walked over to his regular table, like always followed by his two best friends. Donghun and Junhee were not any less good looking than him and the probably most important characters besides their friend, apart from the female lead of course.

The three didn’t even seem to notice that the whole room had went silent and was just staring at them, while they were talking and laughing. They sat down and immediately some side characters that were lucky enough to be part of their cafeteria group placed themselves next to them and Byeongkwan envied them. What would he give, so he could do the same.

In that moment, the light suddenly changed to much brighter colors and everybody looked up startled and then excited, except Sehyoon and his friends that just calmly continued eating their food. Next to him, Byeongkwan could hear the girls whispering nervously again,

“It changed, that is the sign, right? Oh god, I’m so nervous! I’ve never been in a scene before, do I look good?” He rolled his eyes and turned to them,

“Even though your hair is pretty important, you hopefully didn’t forget that you are supposed to just act naturally, right? Nobody will look at you anyway, we are on the other side of the room.”

The girl looked offended but he didn’t care and focused his attention back on Sehyoon who was too used to all of this, to even bother to look up. If the light had changed that meant something important in the other’s live was about to happen and Byeongkwan started to look around searchingly to see what could possibly have set off the “Scene” how they called it. But there was nothing. Everything was like always…except…His eyes fell on a girl that had just gotten up from her table, seemingly not caring either about what was going on right now or simply doing a really good job at pretending she didn’t, before she walked into the direction of the door, books in her hands. Byeongkwan just decided that that wasn’t unusual at all and wanted to keep looking for something else, when suddenly Sehyoon got up too, walking into the opposite direction and something in him clicked.

That was _her_ …that girl was Miga, Sehyoon’s future girlfriend and later bride. Everything in Byeongkwan turned cold and he stopped breathing, while he watched how the two protagonists came each other closer and closer, probably being the only people that had no idea what was going on right now. Then everything happened extremely quickly and way cheesier than Byeongkwan had expected.

Junhee called for Sehyoon, to tell him to get him some water, whereupon the other turned around, still not noticing Miga approaching. The girl couldn’t slow down quickly enough and in the next moment they both collided, leading all her books to get scattered on the floor with a loud noise. The whole cafeteria turned to them and gasped and once more, time seemed to just stop.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. Are you all right?” Byeongkwan could hear Sehyoon’s concerned voice.

Miga nodded, even though she looked a bit pissed.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She bended down to start gathering her books but Sehyoon was faster.

“Wait, I’ll help you.” He quickly followed her actions and it only took some seconds before their fingers met and they both looked into each other’s eyes which led yet again to another slow-motion moment. Then quiet music started playing in the background and Byeongkwan felt like he had to throw up. There was probably nothing worse than seeing your crush fall in love with a girl right in front of your eyes, while romantic music was playing and everything seemed to be more than perfect. But it was his own fault. Why had he been so stupid to develop feelings for Sehyoon, even though they weren’t even supposed to know each other?

It took some more moments in which the couple on the floor just stared into each other’s eyes until the music finally got quieter and they got up again, looking extremely nervous and flustered. Byeongkwan wanted to just leave but his role was to sit completely still and pretend to simply have a normal lunch...without friends, but the people watching them didn’t know that, neither would they care.

“Huhh…I’m really sorry…” apologized Sehyoon once more and this time Miga started smiling.

“Don’t worry, I told you it’s fine.”  She replied before taking her books back from him. Then, without another word, she passed him and walked out of the cafeteria while Sehyoon stared after her, looking baffled. It probably wasn’t normal that people just left him behind…he didn’t give them a reason to after all. He was just too nice and Byeongkwan couldn’t help but think that Miga didn’t deserve him. Maybe the viewers would see it the same way…or maybe Sehyoon wouldn’t even fall for her since he was too smart.

But right, he had nearly forgotten…nothing here happened as he wanted and he needed to finally accept that.

The light changed back to normal and everybody in the room sighed of relieve. The scene was finally over.

Nearly immediately Byeongkwan jumped up, not being able to cope with being in the same room as Sehyoon any longer who was still standing in the same place, Miga had left him. The younger made his way through the cafeteria and when he passed the other, he even imagined that their eyes met briefly, before he quickly disappeared into the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuup this chapter is short as heck...I thought about, if I should just add it to the next one but in my opinion it just fits better on it's own, so sorry :") The next chapter is much longer, promise. (We are still in the beginning phase and the chapters will get longer and more important later on)
> 
> I really hope you still had fun <3 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/HonigMuffel) :D


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry guys that this chapter is such a mess and is also coming so late. Actually I already wrote two more chapters but I didn't like them and that's why I didn't upload them and instead rewrote them in a complete different way :") I'm still not 100 % happy with it but I got the feeling that I'll probably never be so I decided to upload it anyway :")  
> I also didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I don't know how long it will take me to upload the next chapter since I'm mainly focusing on my other two ffs (5tar and Pluto) bc I'm too busy to write everything at the moment (School is hell...)  
> If you want to read something else while you are waiting, you can check out my other ffs [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/works) (maybe you'll like one of them)
> 
> Now that was everything I wanted to tell you, have fun <3
> 
> \---------
> 
> Song of this "Episode" is [Why do we by DMEANOR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYKY-P8Y-Vs) (Drama: Are you human too? (I loved it, definitely check it out))

A couple of days passed without anything interesting or a scene happening. Life was kind of normal for once and Byeongkwan usually enjoyed times like this but not this time. While normally he loved the calmness, without people suddenly going crazy because of a scene or the sudden appearance of a gang that was searching for the main lead, only to get defeated by him and his friends in the school yard, he now couldn’t help but feel a weird uneasiness. As if this was only the calm before a storm and everything would get even worse afterwards. The fact that he also often saw Miga in the hallways didn’t make it any better. Without really wanting to, he had found out that she was a transfer student from another school, seemingly extremely intelligent and just _sooo_ nice to everybody. At least that was what some girls had told each other while Byeongkwan had tried to eat his lunch next to them, hoping that he was now, where he hadn’t seen him around for a while, maybe even was able to not constantly think about Sehyoon. However, it wasn’t only the girls’ fault that he didn’t succeed. Instead it had only gotten worse.

Sehyoon, how he had helped the girl, the expression on his face, when their eyes had met and ultimately Byeongkwan’s imagination about how he had looked at him. These pictures seemed to be in his mind all the time, replacing all the information he actually needed and taking the space in his brain he had actually saved for studying.

Today it wasn’t any different too and he buried his face in his hands in frustration. He was currently in the library, trying to catch up with some homework, he had procrastinated for too long and was completely failing at it. Apart from that he also still needed to find a partner for a group project in one of his classes which he didn’t look forward to at all. He still prayed that there wouldn’t be anyone left, so that he could just do it on his own. That was way easier than dealing with someone who neither cared about the project and grade nor wanted to even communicate with Byeongkwan. He seriously couldn’t wait to finally leave this hell of a school.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear some girls giggling and he sighed annoyed. This was a damn library, what was there even to laugh about?! He turned around and was just about to ask the girls to be quiet (in a nice way of course, with a bright but fake smile), when his eyes fell on Miga sitting in the middle of a group of girls like some kind of queen. At least she definitely had the elegance and beauty of a queen…  
Byeongkwan immediately decided to not go through with his plan and simply search for another quiet place to study. There was no way he would get away with lecturing the female lead.

Actually, he was supposed to attend his biology class in ten minutes but that was one good thing about being and unimportant side character; nobody cared if he skipped classes as long as he didn’t do anything stupid, like walking in one of Sehyoon’s fights or slow motion shots, where he just stared into the distance, while soft music was playing in the background and he looked like some kind of Disney prince. He shook his head to get these pictures out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about his crush right now, he needed to focus on his work. 

Byeongkwan left the building and walked to a bench under a tree, before he sat down on it, still close enough to his school to hear the fainted sound of the bell that signalized the students to get back into their classes. Only that he wouldn’t do that today.

He sighed once more, this time in contentment, and took a deep breath of the fresh air, before he opened his notes.

“Finally…now I can study in peace.” He told himself and started reading. In that moment the quietness got interrupted by a voice,

“You are probably just overthinking…you tend to do that. I mean…it seems pretty good to me…” Byeongkwan closed his eyes in annoyance, before he froze and frowned. This voice somehow sounded familiar but he couldn’t tell who was speaking. He heard someone sigh and was about to start laughing. Same, seriously same, he thought, only to nearly choke, when the other person also spoke,

“I don’t know…I never really decided this for myself you know…it just happened and now I have to live with it. What if I don’t even want it?” That was Sehyoon. Nobody else had such a soothing voice that made Byeongkwan’s heart beat faster. Immediately he tensed and carefully turned around, to see Sehyoon and his friend Junhee sitting on the other bench behind him, facing the other direction. Thank God, at least they hadn’t seen him. He could still sneak away without them noticing. However, he didn’t and instead stayed to listen to their conversation,

“I can understand that…I would probably feel the same but you know how it works, man. There is nothing much I can do but just know that if there is, you can always ask me for help.”

“Thanks.” Sehyoon responded to Junhee’s offer and Byeongkwan saw him smile at the other. Suddenly he felt bad for eavesdropping. This seemed to be a serious and really private moment and he was invading it like some weird kind of stalker. Quickly he turned back around and was just about to quietly leave, when Sehyoon spoke again and made Byeongkwan freeze on the spot,

“Actually…there is something…Do you think you could get me a good partner for my project? You know I can’t fail this class but I hardly know anyone in it and I feel weird to just randomly select anyone…”

“You don’t want to give them false hope, am I right?” Junhee’s voice sounded amused. “Don’t worry, I’ll find someone for you…actually I can do that right now, because I already have someone in my mind, I’m gonna see in some minutes. You’ll be all right here without me?” Byeongkwan wasn’t able to hear a respond by Sehyoon but he figured that the other had nodded since Junhee said his goodbyes and left, leaving Byeongkwan alone with Sehyoon who didn’t even know he was there in the first place. Some time passed in which the younger was too scared to make noises or leave and just sat on the bench, waiting for the main lead to do something. However, nothing happened, until he suddenly heard some muffled snivels. It took him some seconds to realize that Sehyoon was crying and even more time to notice the quiet, sad music and bright colors. This was a scene and he was only inches away from screwing it up. The only thing he was allowed to do right now was to either leave or stay hidden, but hearing Sehyoon cry, the Sehyoon who had fought against gangs and was always so nice and positive, was unendurable.

“How can I go on like this? Isn’t this all too much?” Sehyoon asked himself and the misery which sounded in is voice made Byeongkwan act without even thinking. Before he could realize what, he was doing, he jumped up and nearly run around the tree only to stop in front of Sehyoon, breathing heavily, who stared at him with big, red eyes that were opened widely in surprise. Suddenly Byeongkwan noticed that he didn’t even know how to make the other feel better but at least he had stopped crying since he was probably too shocked about his sudden appearance. He could count that as a first win, right?

“Uhhh…hi there…” Byeongkwan awkwardly greeted him, only stop and feel his heart sink. Hearing Sehyoon cry had been horrible, but seeing his beautiful face like this, all red and puffy with wet tear marks on his cheeks, was a thousand times worse. He felt himself frowning in concern.

“Is everything all right?” He couldn’t help asking, even though it was obviously that Sehyoon wasn’t all right and the latter quickly wiped away his tears, before he nodded.

“Of course…everything is all right…I’m just a bit…stressed out about school…” He stammered and it was clear that he was lying. Not that Byeongkwan had expected him to tell him, a random stranger, all about his deepest problems. Actually…he hadn’t expected anything at all, because he also hadn’t thought about his actions at all.

“Oh…what about school is concerning you so much? Maybe I can help…I’m pretty good in most classes so…” Byeongkwan tried to keep the conversation going even though he wanted nothing more than to just run away. What he was doing right now was bad, extremely bad. He was currently breaking all rules, he could possibly break and if he didn’t somehow save this, his mistake would maybe even be the end of their entire world. Not knowing about Byeongkwan’s fears, Sehyoon once again wiped over his cheeks with the back of his hand, before he took a deep breath, already nearly looking normal again.

“That’s really nice of you but I don’t know If you can help me…I have a group project in English class but I still don’t have a partner for it. But don’t worry, my friend is already asking someone for me.” Byeongkwan just stared at him for a moment, before it clicked. English class, the only class they shared and Sehyoon was working on the same project as him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to ask the other if he wanted to be his partner. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed to and even if there was no way Sehyoon would say yes to—

“Do you want to be my partner?” As soon as the words had somehow found their way out of his mouth, Byeongkwan wanted to take them back. He stared at Sehyoon in shock, only waiting for his rejection, while the older looked at him with a surprised expression. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. You don’t even know me but I’m in your class and I also still do not have a partner yet, so I thought you—”

“Okay, why not.” Byeongkwan immediately stopped his rambling, not being able to believe his ears and his mouth still hanging open.

“Wait, what?” He asked after some moments. “You seriously want to work with me? But you don’t even know me!” Sehyoon chuckled.

“You offered your help, only to now tell me all the reasons why I shouldn’t work with you? Also, I do know you. Your name is Byeongkwan, right?” He smiled at him and reached out his hand. “I don’t know if you can still remember me but I’m Sehyoon. Uhhh…would you mind taking my hand? This is pretty awkward right now…” Sehyoon laughed amused and it woke the younger from his trance who quickly grabbed his hand to shake it, only to nearly immediately let go of it again as if it had burned him. This couldn’t be happening right now…he definitely was dreaming. He had to be dreaming or he was screwed. Sehyoon watched him with a worried expression.

“Is everything all right? You look really panicked right now…” Byeongkwan’s head shot up.

“What?! Oh…uhhh…I just noticed that I forgot to go to my biology class…” He knew that his lie wasn’t a really good one, but it had been the first thing that came to his mind. At this Sehyoon laughed.

“How can you just forget to go to one of your classes?” He wanted to know, before he smiled softly at Byeongkwan, seemingly feeling bad that he had laughed about him even though he still looked really upset. “Don’t worry…you’ll be all right. I skip classes all the time and nobody cares. I might as well be invisible…” The younger frowned confused.

“But…you are the main lead…” This time the others laugh was without any amusement.

“Right…people say that…but it’s not true you know. Also, you can stop looking so panicked…the scene is over, we can talk freely now.” He pointed at the bench next to him. “By the way, do you mind sitting down? It’s kinda weird to have to look up to you the whole time…” Byeongkwan hesitantly sat down, feeling his heart do weird jumps at the sudden closeness to his crush. This definitely would have consequences but right now, he didn’t really care. Sehyoon sighed, before he started smiling brightly like he usually did.

“I’m sorry…I hope I didn’t cloud your mood too much. I was just joking…trying to see how far my acting abilities go…”

“That’s not true…” Byeongkwan replied without thinking about it and Sehyoon stared at him in surprise. For some moments neither of them said anything, when suddenly the silence got interjected by the ringing of the older’s phone. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

“Hi there, buddy. Yes, I’m fine…I told you I would be.” The person on the other side said something, Byeongkwan wasn’t able to understand, but Sehyoon reacted to it by looking at him. “Oh…well, I’m thankful but I actually already got a partner.” He started smiling but the younger’s muscles were still to tense to do the same. “I’ll tell you later. Tell her, I’m sorry. Yes, see you.” With these words he hung up, his smile growing even wider.

“When are you free tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...uh that just happened and I hope you liked it lol (It's just sooo different from the original way I wrote this haha)
> 
> I'm sorry the updates are so slow but we'll eventually get there <3
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter (and scream at me for how slow I am) you can do that [here](https://twitter.com/HonigMuffel) :)


End file.
